Bow, Arrows and a Kiss
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Susan teaches Caspian how to use a bow and arrow. And when Lucy finds them, the two teens are a little...busy. But they're sure not practicing archery.


**I thought of this after seeing **_**The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian**_**and noticing that a SusanxCaspian scene that was in the trailer was not in the movie. It happened pretty fast in the trailer, but it was a scene where it looked like Susan was teaching Caspian how to use a bow and arrow. So here's **_**Bow, Arrows and a Kiss.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian.**

Outside of the hideout for the Narnians and Pensieve children walked a handsome dark haired young man. He was Prince Caspian, who had previously tried to be killed by his uncle. His was now working with the Pensieve children and the Narnians to defeat his uncle and restore peace between the humans and Narnians. As he walked he spotted the second oldest Pensieve child, Susan. Caspian had to admit, when he first met the Pensieves, Susan immediately caught his eye with her porcelain skin, long brown hair and captivating blue eyes. Right now, Susan seemed to be practicing her archery skills. Curious, the young Prince made his way over to her. Caspian learned from his professor that the archery skills of Susan Pensieve were legendary.

"Hello, Susan," he said once he reached her. Susan put down her bow and arrow to look at him.

"Oh, hello Caspian," she said with a smile. Susan had taken a liking to the prince. She couldn't explain it, but her heart seemed to beat like crazy when he was around. He looked down at her with his handsome dark eyes. Oh, and his accent, she had never heard anything as sexy as his voice **(A/N: OMG! I LOVE Caspian's accent :)**.

"So, you're practicing your archery?" Caspian asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah," said Susan, "It'll probably come in handy soon."

"Can you teach me?" Caspian asked. Susan looked at him oddly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, your horn already saved my life," Caspian said, "Maybe one day archery will save my life too." Susan smiled.

"Okay," she said, handing him her bow, "This is how you hold it." Susan stood behind Caspian and position his arms correctly. She was so close that Caspian caught her scent of flowers.

"Do you get it?" Susan asked. Caspian hadn't even realized she was talking.

"Ummm, yes," said Caspian nervously. Susan took out a bow from the case on her back and showed Caspian how to hold it.

"Now make sure to hold your arm like this so the bow string doesn't scrape your arm," Susan instructed. Then she stepped to the side.

"Now just pull back on the arrow and let go," Susan said, "Try aiming for that tree stump there." Caspian looked nervously at her.

"Don't be nervous," Susan said, "Just let it go." Caspian took a deep breath, pulled back on the arrow and let go. And missed the tree stump completely.

"Try again," Susan encourage. Caspian tried once more. And still missed. Susan observed his form.

"I see the problem," she said, "Try tucking in your arm more."

"Like this?" Caspian said, doing as he was told.

"Actually like this," Susan said, placing her arm on Caspian's and positioning it correctly. Caspian looked to see what she was doing and their eyes met for a moment. Susan's hands suddenly stopped on Caspian's arms as she stared into his dark eyes.

"D-Do you understand..." Susan's sentence trailed off as Caspian kissed her. Susan moved her hands from his arms to around his neck, one hand tangled in his burly dark brown hair. Susan's bow fell to the ground as Caspian wrapped his arms around her waist. The two teens lost themselves in the passionate kiss.

"Susan, Peter wants-oops, I see your busy," Lucy said turning around. Susan and Caspian broke apart immediately.

"Peter wants to talk to you about our next plan of action," Lucy called back as she walked away, "I'll just tell him your busy."

"I'll be right there Lucy," Susan said, then turned back to Caspian and said with a smile, "I better go."

"Yeah," Caspian said, "Maybe you can give me another archery lesson sometime." Susan's smile widened as she said, "I'd love to."

**Well, there's the story. And I know from personal experience that it REALLY hurts when the string from the bow scrapes your arm while shooting the arrow. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
